


Gunshy

by taylorgibbs



Category: NCIS
Genre: Kinks, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-13
Updated: 2008-12-13
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorgibbs/pseuds/taylorgibbs
Summary: Gibbs wants Tony to fire his gun but gets a lot more in return.





	Gunshy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: Gun someplace it was never intended to be! Thanks to Anna for the beta and thanks to evileve18 for the prompt.  


* * *

It wasn’t a typical Sunday morning activity, but Gibbs wanted to challenge DiNozzo at the gun range. His weapon of choice was the Desert Eagle and he’d brought his own. Tony hadn’t seen this one; it came out to play on special occasions.

“What’re we shooting?” Tony asked curiously. Gibbs had only told him he’d show him on the range. He pulled the gun out of its custom holster. 

“Desert Eagle. Ten inch barrel.”

He saw Tony lick his lips and smirked. He was going to make the most of this. “Gonna steady you. Wouldn’t want the recoil to pull off your aim. He settled behind Tony, pressing his crotch against Tony’s ass, glad that they wore sweatpants.

This was his favorite range and he knew the positioning of the cameras wouldn’t show the hard-on that was growing as he pressed between Tony’s cheeks and dragged his hips up. “Nice and easy, Tony. Nice, slow and easy.”

“Could you get any more phallic?” Tony asked, his shallow respirations telling the tale of his arousal. As he pulled the trigger and the gun kicked back, Gibbs drove himself against Tony and the younger man groaned.

“Like that?” Gibbs asked, a chuckle in his voice.

“Yeah. Can we finish up quickly here?” He tossed that irreverent grin over his shoulder. “There’s another gun I’m aching for.” 

Gibbs quirked a brow, an evil little plan coming to mind. He stepped away, nodding. “Get yourself calmed down before we walk out of here. This is my range after all.” He took the gun and fired, hitting the target perfectly every time, removed the clip, cleaned the gun. Not bad for an old man, he thought with a smirk. And the best was yet to come.

As they drove home, Gibbs unholstered the weapon and pressed the barrel against Tony’s soft crotch. “Guns and sex turn you on, don’t they?”

Tony licked his lips, thrusting upward, hardening almost immediately. “Oh yeah, that turned you on,” Gibbs said in a low tone. He began dragging the unyielding metal over Tony, tracing the shape of the cock and balls he knew so well.

“God, Gibbs. Not here….not in the car.”

“Yeah, in the car. I want you aching and leaking for me.” He turned the gun so that the entire barrel was pressing against Tony. “Metal. So hard and firm. When you thrust against it, there’s no give. Not like my hand. Thrust against it, Tony.”

Tony’s thighs twitched but he remained in control. “I said thrust against it, Tony,” he said again in the same deadly quiet tone of voice. Tony bit his lip and made a small sound, his hips lifting. Gibbs slid the gun over Tony’s crotch, pressing down. “Know what I’m gonna do when we get home, Tony?”

Tony shook his head, working his lip between his teeth.

“I’m gonna fuck you with the gun. This recently fired gun is gonna be up your ass and I’m gonna fuck you with it until you blow.”

Tony was making small noises of need now, sounds that went right to Gibbs’ cock. “Yeah…you like that as much as I do, don’t you, my dirty little lover.”

“Yeah…”

Gibbs pulled into the driveway and pointed to the front door. “Inside, Tony. Spare bedroom. Dirty boys and their dirty games take place there. Get your pants off.”

Gibbs watched, his gaze hooded as Tony hunched over and ran for the front door. As soon as he was gone, Gibbs dragged the gun over his own hard cock, hand skimming over his chest, He pinched a nipple hard and then groaned, the thought of Tony taking the gun driving him higher than he should be. He was in his driveway after all and had a good reputation in the neighborhood.

He grabbed the holster and gun, placing them in front of himself in case any nosy neighbors might be around, but they were used to his team coming in and out and probably wouldn’t even take note of this.

He strode inside on shaking legs and upstairs. Tony was standing uncertainly in the bedroom, completely naked. Without slowing down, Gibbs entered the room and slammed Tony against the wall, kissing him hard. “You’re mine, DiNozzo. Mine to play with. Mine to fuck. Mine.”

Tony whimpered his approval of that thought. “God…Gibbs…”

He twisted and pushed Tony onto the bed, reaching for the lube. “Better be worth it. Gonna be hell to repair my gun.” But he knew he was grinning, enjoying the hell out of this. “On your back, legs wide. Want you watching.”

He’d have to be careful not to hook and tear Tony but he knew he could do it. He motioned to the barrel. “Condom or no?”

“No, want to feel it.”

Gibbs nodded splashing some rubbing alcohol on the weapon and rubbing it all over the tip. “Not risking my boy,” he said by way of an explanation, smiling at Tony when the other man smiled back.

Tony was on his back now, knees bent, legs spread. Gibbs liberally lubed the barrel and pressed it against Tony’s anus. He was already bearing down, opening for the invasion, his cock hard, balls drawn up tight. God, he was hot!

Gibbs wrapped Tony in a tight fist and inserted the gun, fingers ringing Tony’s thick cock right at the base and preventing what he knew had to be a hell of an orgasm.

“Gibbs,” Tony hissed. 

“Shut up and fuck my gun,” he growled, moving it in and out. Seeing Tony move on it was one of the sexiest things he’d experienced in ages. Tony was thrashing on the bed, throwing his head back then lifting it and watching the metal disappear between his legs.

“How’s it feel?”

“God…godddd. Wanna….come. Need! Need!”

He was wild in bed, but never this wild. He was writhing, squirming, trying to take more of the metal fuck toy. And Gibbs wanted to give him even more. He chuckled, watching Tony’s face as he clicked the trigger.

“GIBBS!” Tony surged up and dislodged Gibbs’ hand, yelling out triumphantly, his climax racing through him, cum splattering on his belly. “Don’t stop…fuck me.”

Gibbs couldn’t stop if he tried, the gun moving in and out of Tony in firm strokes. He’d pressed himself against Tony’s leg, grinding against him, the constriction of the pants only adding to his pleasure. “Close, Tony.”

“In my mouth,” Tony begged.

Gibbs shifted around, skinning his sweats down to his knees, and offered himself to Tony. The other man’s chin rubbed over the leaking head of his cock before Tony swallowed him whole, making noisy sucking sounds.

It was only a couple of seconds before Gibbs felt the white lightning racing up his spine and he groaned Tony’s name, biting a thigh as his cum shot into Tony’s mouth. He wasn’t aware of anything for a couple of minutes, opening his eyes to find himself on his back, Tony leaning over him with a warm cloth in hand.

“Wow,” Tony said, unable to stop grinning.

Gibbs pulled Tony down into a tight embrace. They were sticky and sweaty and would need a shower but for now he just wanted a cuddle. “Glad you aren’t gunshy.”


End file.
